


Lover Boy

by wizards_sleeve



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I'm gay for John and smitty, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smitty's girlfriend?? who dat, Tags Are Hard, it's midnight right now, jk I love her but let's pretend she doesn't exist, krii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_sleeve/pseuds/wizards_sleeve
Summary: Three times John knew he was in love with Smitty and the one time he told him. Y'all know how these kinds of stories go!! You've read 'em before!!





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, people weren't making krii7y content fast enough for my tastes so I took matters into my own hands. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> I'm lowkey afraid to post this cause John mentioned fanfiction in one of his streams, but it's probably fine right? lol

The first time John realizes he's in love with Smitty, they're having a sleepover at his house. Smitty is laying next him on the bed playing some game on his DS while John rests his head on Smitty's shoulder. 

“So I can watch you play,” he'd said. But John's just staring at his face. Smitty's too focused on his game to notice and John is greatful. He traces the edge of Smitty's jaw with his eyes, memorising every detail of his face. 

John's terrified of his feelings. He's never felt this way about anyone and he doesn't know what to do. 

“I caught a gyarados!” Smitty exclaims suddenly, breaking John out of his trace. Smitty moves to show him.

“Look, John! Look!” John smiles back at him.

He's so in love with this boy.

 

The second time John realizes he loves Smitty, they're at PAX EAST. It's a big group of them this time; himself, Smitty, Craig, Tyler, Anthony, Scotty, and their girlfriends. The group is getting lunch and Smitty can't keep still. He's fidgety and nervous, just like he is at every convention, except this time it's bad. 

“Are you doing okay?” John's worried about him. Smitty's usually very talkative, he's been almost silent all day.

“ I feel like I'm going to cry or have a panic attack or probably both,” Smitty shakes his head.

“ I'll be fine, John.” John furrows his eyebrows. Does Smitty think he's stupid? He's obviously not fine.

“ Do you want to go for a walk? I'll go with you.” Smitty's quiet for a minute and then nods.

“Yeah.” 

“I'll let Mini know we're going outside for a minute, he'll let the others know if they start to wonder.” John walks over to Craig and taps him on the shoulder. He leans in close so he can whisper in his ear.

“ Smitty's not feeling well, so I'm going to take him outside. Give us a couple minutes.” Craig nods.

“Take all the time you need, John.” 

“Don't wait up.” He pats his shoulder in thanks and walks back over to Smitty.

“Let's blast, dude.” They walk out of the restaurant side-by-side, it's late evening but the street lights are, thankfully, bright enough to light the way.

“There's a park nearby, we could chill there?” Smitty nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. John knows he's trying not to cry and it breaks his heart.

They arrive at the park a few minutes later and sit down on a picnic table. Smitty's head is in his hands and he's sniffling every so often. John has no fucking idea what to do. He rubs his hand up and down Smitty's back, and he sobs loudly. John thinks he's down something wrong so he stops, but Smitty looks up at him, red-faced from crying, and asks:

“Can you hold me?” John's eyes goes wide in shock but he nods and opens his arms. Smitty wipes his nose on his sleeve and scoots closer to John. He sits right up against him, his back to John's chest. John turns toward Smitty a little bit more, trying to get them into a comfortable position. He's successful after a few minutes and Smitty lays his head back, eyes closed, and breathes deeply. His hands are gripping John's arms, which are wrapped around him. 

John really wants to kiss him. He feels bad for it too. He's had a bad day, he doesn't need the extra stress.

John sighs and leans down to kiss Smitty's forehead. He's falling asleep right now, he won't remember. Smitty sighs contently and snuggles into John even more, if John were a weaker man he would've confessed right then. He's so fucked.

 

The third time John realizes he loves Smitty, it physically hurts to not tell him. 

They'd gone out drinking with some friends and now it's super early in the morning and they're a little tipsy, on their way to Smitty's apartment to sleep. Neither one is much of a drinker, though, so John and Smitty aren't shit-faced. That doesn't stop John from blaming tonight on the alcohol.

It's weird, John remembers waking up this morning but he must be dreaming. Honestly, these last few weeks have probably been one long dream too, and in a couple minutes he's going to wake up an-

“John, please.” Smitty sounds so desperate and John's surprised God didn't smite him for all the dirty things he thought up in that moment. 

“Fucking hell, Smit.” Smitty's hands are all over John and he's having trouble concentrating. But can you blame him? He's got a pretty boy in his lap trying to undress him and he's struggling to not confess his love.

Smitty got John's shirt off, his jeans unbuttoned and now is starting to undress himself.

“You gonna help or you just gonna stare, darlin’?” Smitty smirks at him. Don't say it, idiot. Don't you dare! 

“I'm just enjoying the show.” Fuck.

“Well, this show isn't exactly free, you know. I'm going to want something in return,” Smitty says matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah?” John smiles, playing along, “What kind of payment are we talking about?”

Smitty tosses his shirt on the ground and steps out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

“I can think of a couple things that would suffice.” He climbs back into John's lap and kisses him hard. Yeah, John's definitely in love.

 

The first time John confesses his love, the two of them are walking down an abandoned street in the middle of winter. There's enough snow on the ground to fill the Grand Canyon, Smitty's nose is red, and John's hands are freezing.

John sighs, “I love you, you know? Like, I want to take you on dates, and kiss you and maybe, also have sex sometimes, cause that's always fun.” Smitty giggles.

“John, you truly are the dumbest person alive. I've been in love with you since the day we first met, I just didn't always know what I felt for you was love.” He reaches out and interlocks their fingers.

“I heard something about dates, kissing, and sex? Sounds fantastic.” John snorts and shoves Smitty with his shoulder.

“Anything for you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I'm not the best writer, but I tried and what more can you do?


End file.
